<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you sleep by Hotelmirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693167">When you sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotelmirror/pseuds/Hotelmirror'>Hotelmirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, References to Drugs, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotelmirror/pseuds/Hotelmirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey likes to steal his big brother's t-shirts. He doesn't wear them, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Way/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What age are they here? Idk you can decide but all i know is that mikey's not legal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey can hear the snores of his brother from across the room, steady and peaceful. He'd rummaged through the laundry basket earlier and fished out the worn-out t-shirt that his brother had worn the day before. It still smelled distinctly of gerard, and was soft in Mikey's arms.</p><p>He sat in bed just cuddling and sniffing the shirt, which, gerard didn't smell exactly.. Good: he smelled like a mixture of sweat, cigarettes, weed, and that weird girly body spray he buys (he says guys products smell "stupid"). But mikey just loved it, loved the comfort of it.. Loved Gerard.</p><p>Gerard. Gerard... Mikey sniffed the shirt more, burying his face into it and inhaling, thinking about how amazing his brother would look without a shirt on; pale milky skin, round stomach and squeezable hips.. Stretch marks on his thighs and his dick..</p><p>Mikey felt himself grow hot and dizzy, underwear tenting from thinking about Gerard; he kept his face pressed into the shirt as he pulled his dick out from his underwear, already sensitive and hard from the scent of his big brother. Mikey panted into the fabric of the shirt as he started to stroke himself, slow and wet. He thought about Gerard yet again, but with himself.. Mikey thought about gerard taking him and fucking into him; he's seen gerard's dick on occasion (purely accidental) and walked in on him masturbating more times than he could count (he thinks about those times when he jerks off), and gerard is big, no doubt about it. </p><p>Mikey hopes he can eventually feel for himself just how big gerard's dick is.</p><p>Imagining Gerard's sex noises and sex face and how he just wants to ravage his big brother gets Mikey leaking; he temporarily lifts his head to suck and drool on his own fingers, coating them in spit before bringing them down to his ass and pressing them into his hole, just settling for laying his head pm the shirt n sniffing it as his ass arches off the bed. Shuffling to change positions makes mikey hyperaware that, actually, gerard is mere feet away from him, and that he needs to keep it down. </p><p>Mikey starts rubbing his prostate (he memorized where it was, he does this a lot), milking it as he rubs and strokes his dick; his orgasm hits him like a train, the only thought in his mind is of Gerard, his big brother, as his eyes roll back and cum falls onto the sheets. </p><p>Mikey collapses onto his bed, slowly drawing the fingers out of his ass (he wipes em on the bedsheets, they're messed up anyways!) And lets his body enter a haze to the steady snoring of his older brother.</p><p>He will never have him, but it's more bittersweet than anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for fun, i dont own mcr bc if i did i would make them record a sex tape. Mikey way i hope you dont read this (if you did, im sorry bro and i hope u arent too mad) and if gerard reads this im half sure he would be into it so it's okay. Don't harass me over this thonx luv xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>